


Long Time Coming

by Interverse



Series: Cherryberry - Alternate Timelines [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Apex Levels of Gayness, Buffberry, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-01 07:39:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18795913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interverse/pseuds/Interverse
Summary: Sexual tension between Red and Blue is reaching an all time high, so the latter of the two decides that he must prepare himself for when it breaks.





	Long Time Coming

**Author's Note:**

> Why hello my fellow lovers of gay skeleton porn, I am happy to announce that I am back. ~~Back to the past, Samurai Jack-~~

So Red wouldn’t be able to make it over today, it appeared. He’d been waiting an entire week to see him, and to have that stolen was a blow he hadn’t been prepared for. Blue kept his voice cheerful over the phone despite this, however, reassuring Red that all was well and proclaiming his love for the Fell skeleton before hanging up and making a beeline for his room, fully intending to sulk there for the rest of the day. He got started by shedding most of his clothes for optimal comfort, and laying splayed out on his bed to stare at his _absolutely fascinating_ wall. Once he unsurprisingly tired of that, he groaned and rolled over, one of his hands landing atop the soft piece of fabric he always kept secure, halfway tucked under his pillow.

 

He curled his fingers into it, pulled it free, then brought it to his face and snuggled into it. Of course the scent had faded over time, but the soft, dark red shirt still smelled distinctly of cinnamon and a softer scent that couldn’t be adequately compared to anything. The extent to which Blue loved this mystery aroma is why it had been given to him; one of Red’s favorite shirts. Now without one of those himself and having had been too lazy to crawl under his blankets, Blue shivered in the slightly chilly air of his room. He sat up, and slowly wormed his way into the garment, a small sigh of contentment escaping him when the worn, felty fabric settled over his bones.

 

He fiddled with handfuls of the shirt, biting the inside of his cheek and trying not to let the smell get to him too bad. Being with Red - intimately, that is - was one of the things he had been most looking forward to. Tensions between them in the department had been building for months, to the point where Blue was completely sick of it and on the verge of blatantly asking. His shyness was the only thing getting in his way, so he was counting on Red to advance things, as he had done previously as well.

 

They’d done most prerequisite sexual activities; oral, some grinding, and plenty of lent hands, but Blue wanted all of what Red could give him. He knew the other monster felt the same, which is what made the entire situation so frustrating. Today could have been it, when things finally snapped and they stayed up all night ravaging each other. Blue wanted that, badly. He wanted to see Red’s magic gripping his cock as he pinned the Fell monster beneath him or held him up against a wall, and he wanted to feel his scarred lover spreading him open in turn, pounding him into the bed or thrusting up into him as if he were some sort of living fleshlight. He wanted _all of it_ , every single possibility. He was gripping the shirt too hard now, knuckles drained of their magical tint and hands trembling. He did his best to steady his breathing, though the uncomfortable warmth prickling in his bones showed no signs of fading.

 

But, for all his thoughts and desires, Blue couldn’t deny his painful lack of experience. He couldn’t say who would end up being top or bottom their first time, because they had both plainly proclaimed themselves as switches to each other, but perhaps Blue didn’t quite have the knowledge to make that claim. He’d barely played around with his body; maybe one finger every once in a while. This was where his shyness was again getting in the way, considering any masturbation with him was fast and flustered and in the shower, which wasn’t exactly the most optimal place to get to know himself, to say the least.

 

Maybe it was time to change that. He had a day cleared of plans, his brother was away in Swapfell, and he was already embarrassingly aroused from having spent the past fifteen minutes contemplating all of the things he wanted him and Red to do to each other. When they finally reached that point with one another, he wanted to make the experience the most pleasurable it could possibly be for both of them. If Red wanted Blue to fuck him, he could probably manage. Make sure his partner was relaxed enough before entering, angle himself correctly, keep a hand free to stimulate Red where his magic could not reach, and even with having never done it before, Blue didn’t see a way he could mess it up too horrendously. Then again in contrast lying there placidly as Red had his way with him would be even easier, that is, if he could guarantee he would like it. Of course in theory it sounded amazing, but what if it hurt? Again, he’d had little practice, and in light of recent events, he knew that even if Red might be somewhat lacking in the length department when put beside him, girth was certainly not at all an issue.

 

Blue swallowed, and shakily clambered from the bed. If this plan was to be carried out, it needed to be done so in a way where it would be just as educational as it was enjoyable. He shuffled across his room, until he came to his mirror. His face was flushed cyan, and the searing heat he felt in his pelvis was evident from the glow of the same color leaking through the fabric of his shorts. He took the time to hastily shed them, then gripped onto the sides of the mirror, and pulled. Given that it was on wheels, he was able to drag it directly up to his bed without much effort. He put a pillow against the wall, then leaned his back against it, opening his legs and staring bashfully at his own body in the mirror.

 

His pubis and coccyx were bright with his cyan magic, but he held it back from what it wanted to make, instead first forming his body as that was why he was really here. Translucent, simulated muscles rippled across his form, from the bottom of his ribcage to his knees. He gripped the bottom of Red’s shirt, and pulled it upwards, so that all of his ectoflesh was visible. He curled his toes into the fabric of his comforter, a small whimper rising and then dying in his throat as he threw any control he had out of the window. His cock was formed, fully erect, and drooling precum onto his stomach in under a minute, which was doing exactly nothing to help Blue in his new mission to become less flustered.

 

But in any case, sitting there doing nothing would get him nowhere. Two fingers hesitantly swiped at the fluid he was leaking, then brought them down to the taut ring of magic he was trying to break his pattern of neglecting. He pressed his lubricated phalanges to his entrance, and rubbed tight circles into the magic. Well, sensitivity certainly wasn’t an issue. He whimpered, and moved his other hand from its place of being tangled in Red’s shirt down to thumb the head of his cock. The action sent a little spike of tingles down his legs, which only upped his sensitivity and forced a squeak from his mouth. He chose to make use of the drool pooling in his mouth, opening up with a heavy breath and reaching up to coat his fingers with it. Back down the hand went, and in poked a fingertip.

 

Blue shivered, keeping his touches to his length minimal in order to focus on the pleasure that his other parts could give him. The one finger was no issue, sliding in to the second knuckle with ease and jostling a moan loose from his throat in the process. He slowly pumped the singular digit in and out of himself, panting and gripping his cock so tightly that it was edging on painful. He’d done this before, however, even if it had only been for a few moments out of simple curiosity. So of course, the logical next step was to move on from what he already knew. He pushed in to the third knuckle, and after taking a moment to marvel at the sensation, resumed his previous movements. He twitched in his hand, and the amount slickness that had leaked onto his abdomen was growing concerningly large, so he picked up the pace with stroking himself, giving up at that point on feeling embarrassed.

 

Of course, he was not ignorant. He knew anatomy, and therefore also knew that there was supposed to be much more to this than what he had so for accomplished. He inhaled deeply with the next inward thrust of his finger, and then curled it upwards. Oh. _Oh_. So that was what this was about. Blue barely registered the pathetic gasp and whine that he had uttered, and couldn’t bother to try and control himself after that. One hand worked to frantically pump up and down his aching cock, while the other was jammed between his legs, furiously working away at that damn spot that he was practically furious he hadn’t explored sooner. Could he..? He could. A second finger wasn't in the least bit problematic, his arousal and the lubricant his magic had naturally produced in response to the stimulation completely eliminating any traces of discomfort that might have arisen otherwise. Two fingers worked away inside of him now, shallow thrusts and savage jabs upwards enough to have his legs trembling. He hazily flicked his eyes upwards to see what it looked like, and groaned at the sight of himself. Precum was slickening his abdomen and hand as he stroked himself with it, but the sight that really pleased him was further downwards. His magic stretched around and clung to his fingers, constricting when he pulled them outwards and then easily opening up to swallow them down again when he moved them inward.

 

His mind immediately snapped to what it would look like if he were being fucked by something else than his own fingers. Stars, how would Red want him? He could perfectly imagine how it would feel to be laid on his back as his boyfriend sucked at and nibbled on his neck, slowly rocking into him. The slight upward curve of Red’s cock would hit him every time along that spot, and his clawed fingers would be wrapped around Blue's length. He closed his eyes, breathing quickening and Soul pounding in his sternum. Or what if Red wanted him on all fours, face pressed into the bed and cock leaking from where it hanging down between his legs? One of the Fell skeleton’s hands would reach around him to grip the neglected shaft of magic, while the other would be gripping his ass to help pull him back into Red's thrusts. The ridges that ran along the underside of the larger monster's magic would scrape and massage his insides, while his long, slender fingers tenderly stroked up and down Blue's cock. Red would fall over him, bite his shoulder, growl into the side of his skull, moan his name, fill him up until crimson leaked out of him and slid thickly down his thighs. Blue would cum then, too. He might black out, he might sob, but he would love every single second of it.

 

Blue’s throat squeezed shut and effectively rendered him silent, but perhaps that was for the better, because he would have been screaming otherwise. His climax slammed through him, his entire lower body trembling as he clamped down tight on his fingers and made a complete mess of himself with shot after thick shot of sticky cyan ectoplasm. Once his magic had eventually been emptied of its cum and stilled in its contractions, he could finally breathe again. Blue desperately gulped in the air and then shakily wheezed it out, blinking away the tears that had gathered in the corners of his eyesockets. He extracted his fingers from himself with a groan at the extra stimulation, and let both of his arms fall limply to his sides.

 

Once he’d fully gained his bearing a few minutes later, he could completely come to appreciate how much of a disaster he had made of himself and everything around him, making a face at the sight and knowledge of the cleanup that he would soon be partaking in. Both of his hands were slick with a variety of his fluids, currently being smeared all over his bed with how he had been gripping the blankets. His thighs had somehow gotten smeared with warm, wet magic as well, but that was nothing in comparison to the complete carnage that his summoned midsection was hosting. He had produced enough cum to have it literally dripping off of his sides and onto the bed, and he wrinkled up his nasal ridge when he noticed that a few drops of the viscous substance had managed to splatter up onto Red’s shirt. He did not want to contaminate it with his own scent, yet washing it would completely eliminate the other monster’s from it as well, which was the main point of him having the garment in the first place. He’d better hurry up with cleaning it, then, so that his magic didn’t have time to-

 

All of Blue’s capacity to think or do anything coherent completely vanished when he heard his bedroom door click open.

 

“Hey, Blue, so I oohhhhhhhhhhhhhh my god holy fucking shit sorry I-I-”

 

Red’s stuttering died out after a few moment, and after a stretch of time that felt painfully long, Blue managed to turn to look at him, face aflame. He didn’t bother trying to hide himself, because it wouldn’t really serve any purpose other than to make him look even more stupid. Or, apparently, not to Red. Blue didn’t think it was possible for his face to grow any hotter, but it did, and by a significant margin, when he noticed the very apparent crimson glow coming from his alternate’s crotch, not to mention the distinctive impression of the offending object in the fabric of his shorts.

 

He swallowed around empty air, and flicked his eyelights up to Red’s, shrunk to pinpricks in sockets that were stretched wide. “W… H-How would you feel about… closing the door..?” Blue finally choked out.

 

Red blinked, and then reached around behind himself to fumble with the door until he finally managed to shut it. He slowly began approaching Blue’s bed, face looking just as flushed as he knew his still was. “So uh… er a-as I was saying, I finished the work that my bro put me up to e-early and so I uh figured that uh I could, ya know, um…” He trailed off when he reached the foot of the bed, seemingly realizing how useless the explanation was at this point. Casual conversation coming from him was even further invalidated considering the painfully obvious boner in his pants, but Blue couldn’t blame him for it. If he were the one who had walked in on Red, he’d probably be fairing no better.

 

“It’s okay.” Blue’s voice was little more than a squeak.

 

“I-I shoulda knocked first, I’m a fuckin moron, shit, m’sorry-”

 

Now, as true as that may have been, how much of a moron would Blue be if he let this opportunity go to waste? “Come here.”

 

Red’s mouth snapped shut, and he instantly obeyed, wriggling out of his jacket and kicking his shoes off before climbing onto the bed. Blue shifted, and laid himself on his back, propped up on his elbows. Red crawled up to his side, and one of his hands slowly dipped down to palm his summoned abdomen. The Fell monster had always had an insatiable fascination with and desire for Blue’s muscular physique, so much so that he evidently didn’t care that he was smearing the cooling strands of ectoplasm it was covered in as he touched it. He leaned down and they kissed, slowly at first but then hungrily, while Red’s hand clumsily moved down to grip Blue’s cock. He moaned into his lover’s mouth, then squeaked in flusterment and surprise when Red broke away and moved himself downwards to run his pierced tongue over his stomach, eagerly lapping up the mess.

 

When Blue had been cleaned of his cum, Red rose again to look at him as he licked over his teeth, chuckled, and averted his eyes, even while he was having no problem rolling the head of Blue’s cock around in his palm. “So uh… what was the mirror for?”

 

Blue swallowed a groan, and as he summoned his courage, met his boyfriend’s gaze. “To see what I was doing.” A browbone raised in question served as the confirmation he needed to continue. “I was practicing. For when you wanted me. Because, well, I-I want you.”

 

“Shit, sweetheart…” Red’s expression, despite his current actions and disheveled state, looked innocent and shy. “You… want me? ...I-In you?”

 

Blue nodded, and bucked his hips up into the other’s hand, prompting him to speed up.

 

“Now?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Red was between his legs a moment later, spitting into his hand using it to further lubricate Blue's still sensitive magic. Two of Red’s fingers were greedily accepted into his body, but the spidery, clawed phalanges weren’t nearly enough. “Red, please… i-it’s been too long already…”

 

One of Red’s trembling hands tugged at the waistband of his shorts to free his cock, rigid and glistening with precum at the tip. He rubbed himself on the Swap monster for a moment, but a broken moan and pleading cry was all it took to have him sinking himself deep enough into Blue’s clutching magic to have the both of them seeing stars.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: My wip title for this was ' **a$$** '


End file.
